The Power of Two
by SassyJ
Summary: AU. Just when Raylan thought his life could not be anymore complicated or crazy, events take a serious turn for the peculiar. First he breaks his leg while chasing a fugitive, and then everything he thought he knew is swept away when a lawyer turns up... with the twin brother that Raylan didn't know he had. Suddenly Raylan and Graham are running for their lives.
1. Chapter 1

Every single inch of his body hurt in some way, but the pain in his badly broken right leg was a special kind of misery. Raylan stared down at the cast which shrouded his leg from thigh to toes and contemplated the decision that put him in this place.

_Stupid… Stupid… Stupid_.

He scowled at the white expanse of plaster. His toes poked out the other end, and he attempted to move them. Scrunched his eyes closed at the pain that ratcheted up several notches when he did.

Chasing Earl Biggs out onto the veranda of the old house had been a mistake. Especially as the squirrelly little thief stroke small time drug dealer for Boyd Crowder apparently knew exactly where all the rotten boards were. He'd skipped nimbly over the veranda where Raylan had gone crashing through.

He'd fallen about eight feet, and right away had known that it was bad. His right leg was bent at a very peculiar angle. In all the movies, the injured hero passes out in a manly sort of way while he waits for rescue. Raylan hadn't been that lucky. The pain was excruciating.

Of course it was Tim that found him. Tim who phoned for an ambulance, and then climbed down into the hole. Tim who sat next to him and held his hand, and allowed Raylan to squeeze the life out of his fingers whenever the pain got too much. Tim who stayed with Raylan every step of the way into hospital, who was there when they put him under to fix his leg, tib/fib and femur by the way, and his knee wasn't looking too good either.

Tim who was there when he woke up. No jokes, just a gentle kindness which made Raylan tear up in a way that Tim's usual default snarkiness probably wouldn't have.

Raylan waggled his toes, moaned at the pain, screwed his eyes shut in frustration and in the vain hope of holding back the tears which had been gathering for a while.

Crying in front of Tim, who was patiently sitting by Raylan's bed, was not a good thing. Givens' didn't cry, except when alone… at midnight… with the drapes closed.

Something flowed through his veins then, and it took him a second to realise that his fellow Marshal… his friend… had pushed the meds button that he'd been given for pain management.

Raylan's idea of pain management was to ignore it. So Tim was taking care of him. That thought brought more tears to Raylan's eyes. He had never really had a friend to care that much about him before.

"Get some sleep, Ray." The level calmness of Tim's voice was also something new.

Something in Raylan's addled brain liked that very much. Whatever was in the meds sure felt good, as he drifted away, a large calloused hand gently brushed his cheek. Raylan liked that too.

[][][][][][][][]

Tim Gutterson dropped into his chair and eyed the massive pile up of paperwork that had materialised in his in-tray while he was with Raylan at the hospital. Reports. Report on Biggs, report on Raylan's accident and injuries, report on health and safety assessment… Tim rolled his eyes. What the hell did they think was going to happen, that Marshals would have to stop chasing fugitives and wait for scaffolding to be built? Biggs had made it across that veranda okay, it was just Raylan's rotten luck that the boards gave way beneath him.

Reports wouldn't get signed off just by him staring at them. Tim reached out, heaved the first file onto his lap, slumped back in his chair and picked up his pen.

Two hours later, he'd added his reports to the files, taken copies, put his copies in his folder, and walked his files across to Rachel's desk. Art was out somewhere, and Rachel fixed him with an exasperated stare. "What?" Tim's shrug was the perfect picture of innocence.

Rachel picked up the files, and gestured towards Art's office. "He'll be back before quitting time, and I ain't signing off on you and Raylan's shenanigans."

"Marshal Raylan Givens?"

Both deputies looked up from their budding argument. "Who wants to know," said Tim. Wary, because the guy in front of him looked like a lawyer, and Tim's instincts were to protect his injured friend at all costs. Lawyers didn't mean anything good.

The lawyer was a small, lean man impeccably dressed in a neat dark suit which might have been blue or grey, with a crisp white shirt and some sort of shiny tie. "My name is Harrison Peregrine." He fished out a card, "this is a rather complicated matter, if you could have Mr Givens call me, he will learn something to his advantage."

Tim took the offered card, he wasn't about to give anything away just yet, but perhaps Raylan would get something out of this. He was trying to place the man's accent when a different voice cut in.

"Dude, I thought you said you would be just a minute."

Tim jumped out of his skin. Rachel' jaw dropped and she got to her feet, heading around her desk as though to get a better look at the newcomer.

"Mr Logan," Peregrine was saying, "We discussed this, and it was decided that it would be better if you remained in the car while I explained some of the more… awkward circumstances."

Logan grinned, a wide, toothy, utterly unconcerned grin and spread his hands wide. "I just wanted to see if it's true."

"What's true?" Tim was just trying to get his head around a second Raylan Givens, with a pony-tail and board shorts.

"Twins," Rachel looked stunned and sat on the edge of her desk. "Raylan has a twin."


	2. Chapter 2

"There's two." Art huffed a little, puffed out his cheeks and crossed his arms. Rachel had to admit that she was concerned. Raylan and Art's working relationship had been deteriorating for a while, but she had always believed that Art was still fond of the cowboy.

The tone of Art's voice didn't sound happy or fond. He was gazing though the window of the conference room at Raylan's double. _Raylan's twin_ she reminded herself. She rarely made leaps of faith, preferring rock solid evidence before she made her move, but something told her they were on the edge of something here and there was going to be fallout.

Raylan's twin, Graham, seemed completely different to their troublesome cowboy, where Raylan was closed off, Graham was tactile, friendly and open. She really wasn't sure how she felt about that.

"Two" muttered Art. The corners of his mouth turned down.

For one very brief moment Rachel felt actively annoyed. It was hardly Raylan or Graham's fault that they were in fact biological twins. There had never actually been a need for Raylan to run a DNA test on himself, to confirm that Arlo was his real father. He took it on trust. After all, why wouldn't he? And he had nothing to compare it to either. So it was a moot point.

She focused on Graham. Seeing the similarities, the obvious ones being the dark exotic good looks, and the easy charm, and the differences, the playful look in Graham's eyes which rarely changed. Despite his lawyer's obvious misgivings, Graham seemed to regard the whole thing as another adventure.

Knowing Raylan the way she did, the cowboy was extremely unlikely to take this as some sort of fun adventure.

Tim appeared in Art's doorway with two pieces of paper in hand. "Graham Logan." He gestured towards Raylan's goofy twin. "Is exactly who he says he is. Professional skateboarder, and pretty good. Owns a small skateboard company, he's comfortable enough that he can spend most of his time goofing off, the company is run by a management team, and Graham is basically the face of the outfit. I did some digging, it was covered up, but Frances Givens gave birth to two healthy boys back on 20th May 1970 in hospital at Louisville." He waved the two papers again, "at which point, and fairly inexplicably, she gives one baby to his father and keeps the other one herself."

Rachel's eyes narrowed. "One grows up here." That was sufficient, Raylan's history wasn't much of an open book, and Rachel didn't really want to pry, "and the other grows up to comfortable privilege in New York."

"Utterly unaware of each other until now." Art finished quietly. He wasn't sure how he felt about this one. Exposed to Raylan in the field, Art had quickly realised that he had trouble getting on board with Raylan's quick draw version of justice. Glynco seemed a long way away. Now he knew he really didn't want Raylan around anymore. For the sake of what was left of their friendship, it would be better all round if Raylan disappeared from Kentucky. He preferred not to dwell on that thought.

"And Harrison Peregrine?"

Tim cast a quick look over his notes. "Apparently exactly who he says he is too."

"So everyone is who they say they are." Art turned back to his desk. "Might be the time to introduce the twins to each other."

Tim hunched a shoulder. Instinct said that something was off. He'd checked out the men, and they did check out. But Tim had two tours of duty in the Middle East that told him there was a big picture here somewhere and he was missing it.

"I'm going with them." He said.

Art looked for a moment that he wanted to object, but after staring hard at Tim he shrugged. "Do it."

Tim hated this. Hated seeing the tension between Raylan and their boss. Hated the sense that something was going to go down that was going to wrench Raylan away from Kentucky, and not in a good way. However much of an irritating asshole Raylan Givens was, he was a friend, and Tim didn't have many of those.

Just two, if he was being honest. Rachel Brooks and Raylan Givens.

"… go with them," Art was saying, "keep a lid on things."

[][][][][][][][]

Harrison Peregrine excused himself to use the restroom. He had managed to jack the young deputy's phone, the one who seemed to be Raylan Givens' designated protector.

He had been aware of his operatives' silence for the last half hour. "Mr Reese?" Since the two numbers had come up, they had been on the move almost constantly, and Finch was worried.

"Finch." As ever the younger man managed to put an extra syllable into his name and convey a degree of reproach.

Harold sighed inwardly. "Deputy Givens' accident…"

"Appears to be just bad luck." Shaw's voice cut across, she sounded a little bored, and Harold repressed the urge to roll his eyes.

"Well, I don't believe in bad luck and coincidence." He said firmly.

"Finch, you may be right on that." Reese's voice took on that hunting quality which made the hairs on the back of Harold Finch's neck stand up. "Five men, heading into the hospital."

"Ms Shaw?"

"Marshal Givens is safe." Shaw slipped into the room. The deputy appeared to be asleep. She picked up his chart, and started to read, better to be forewarned if they had to move him quickly.

"Marshal Gutterson is driving us over to you." Finch hurried to meet his number and their new best friend. He could appreciate the deputy's wariness.

Graham was waiting beside the vehicle, taking Finch's bag from him the skateboarder helped the older man climb into the vehicle and handed Finch his bag.

The gesture brought a faint smile to Finch's lips. Graham was easy to like, "thank you," Finch gave the younger man a small smile.

Graham's ready grin was infectious. "you're welcome."

[][][][][][][][]

There was obviously a great deal that Peregrine wasn't telling them, Tim was playing along for now, but he wanted to know what this was. He wasn't as fast as Raylan, but he was pretty close. As he stepped into the Yukon, Tim calmly unsnapped the holster of his sidearm, if anything was going to go down, he was going to draw first and ask questions later.

The drive was uneventful, although Tim was certain that they were being followed.

By the time they reached Raylan's floor, and were headed down to the cowboy's room, Tim knew for certain that they were being followed. He just wasn't sure the nature of the threat.

He stepped through the door. Doctor to his left, Tim's gaze swept over her, taking in the drainpipe black jeans, and the heavy boots… his hand moving of it's own volition, clearing the holster he drew down on Raylan's visitor with a speed that would have made the cowboy proud.

"Step away from him." Tim ordered, moving to cover Raylan, Graham was definitely who he was supposed to be, but that didn't say much for Peregrine. A quick glance told him that Peregrine appeared to know the woman.

Who looked amused at Tim's protective stance.

"If you say so…"

Tim took a steadying breath, "What the hell is going on?" Peregrine raised a hand, "Deputy, I can assure you…"

"Huh?" Tim shot a glance towards Raylan, sleepy eyes half opened, as luck would have it, nailed his doppelganger standing at the end of the bed. "What the…" Raylan's bark cut off in a startled pain filled yelp.

Tim's left hand came away from his gun, reaching out for Raylan, as Raylan's hand grabbed for Tim's, the fake doctor stepped forward, as Raylan's twin lunged for the other side of the bed, and taking Raylan's other hand. "Dude."

Tim tried to keep them all covered, as Raylan's grip tightened, the cowboy's eyes were screwed shut, moaning in pain.

The final straw was the big man, who looked vaguely familiar, slid through the door, took in the scene, "so that went well!"


End file.
